This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic dev ices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers often include displays for presenting information to a user.
Liquid crystal displays contain a layer of liquid crystal material. Pixels in a liquid crystal display contain thin-film transistors and electrodes for applying electric fields to the liquid crystal material. The strength of the electric field in a pixel controls the polarization state of the liquid crystal material and thereby adjusts the brightness of the pixel.
The electric fields applied to the pixels in a liquid crystal display can cause charge to accumulate within the display. This can lead to undesired flickering of the display. The flickering may detract from the quality of images displayed on the display.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays for electronic devices such as displays with reduced charge accumulation and flickering.